Of Green Hair Dye and Canoe Lakes
by coral2000
Summary: Travis pulls another prank on Katie Gardner. And, naturally, she'll confront him about it. But, next time, he's going to have to be a little more careful with what happens next... Pre-TLH


"Travis Stoll!"

The angry yell echoed through the camp. Everyone at camp who had been there even for just a week knew just who was screaming and what was coming next. Many grinned at each other and crowded around to see what had happened.

Green eyes sparking with electricity, a furious Katie Gardner with green hair, instead of its normal caramel, was marching across the dock towards a smirking Travis.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I smack it off!"

He didn't listen. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Katie-Kat, I _love_ the change! I think it suits you better, don't you think so, Connor?"

Connor's smirk slid straight off his face as he stared, wide-eyed, at a fuming Katie who seemed mad enough to unleash her magical plant powers. Her face was quickly turning into the color of a ripe strawberry, like those in the field. "Uh, don't bring me into this, man. She's gonna murder you and bury your dead body," shuddered Connor, backing away slowly.

Travis shrugged, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "She loves me too much, right, Kit Kat?" Katie grabbed his arm, twisting it as she stomped on his foot.

"In your twisted, demented dreams. Why would I love anyone who puts green hair dye in my shampoo?! What was that even for!? Do you get some sort of a sick joy from seeing people's lives _ruined?_" She was stomping towards him, jabbing at his shoulder with her finger.

"Ruined? I think you're exaggerating, Katie-Kat," replied Travis easily, a large grin on his face, even as he backed away. "It brings out your eyes! And it matches your personality, because of, like, plants and stuff."

Her scowl deepened. "'Because of, like, plants and stuff'?!" she repeated, glaring fiercely.

"Yeah. You spend so much time in the fields, it's a wonder you have a life!"

He was just talking honestly. Travis only wanted for her to spend less time with the strawberries_ that weren't able to talk_ and, just an example, more time with him. Even if she was spending her time yelling with her hair green. It was kind of cute and insanely funny when she got mad. He focused in on the way her lips moved as she formed another insult and just as he was counting the freckles on her nose (although he already knew approximately how many there were) she had shoved him. It wasn't a hard shove, really, and normally it wouldn't affect him much. Too bad he was standing on the edge of the pier.

Travis lost his balance and splashed into the water. Katie gaped. She hadn't meant to push him off. She frantically got down to check if he was okay when he suddenly popped back up and grabbed her wrist. "Surprise, Katie Kat!" And with a shriek, she was in the water. Green swirled up in spirals around her enraged face.

"What was that for?"

Travis laughed, floating in the water in his camp clothes. "Getting the dye off. It washes away. Honestly, I thought it would've come out, considering you were showering…"

Katie smacked him on the back of his head. "You _idiot_!"

At that point, a crowd of spectators had gathered, many of them laughing. Suddenly, a Hermes camper (most likely Connor) cheered and cannonballed into the lake, quickly joined by other people from his cabin. Before long, an excited Percy Jackson had jumped in, pulling a sensible- and extremely irritated- Annabeth after him. And in a moment, a bunch of campers were laughing and yelling in the water, even though none of them had their swimsuits on (Although, it could be noted that none of the Aphrodite kids joined in.).

Travis Stoll lazily drifted in the water, just to annoy Katie. "Looks like we started something awesome!" he told her, standing up to tug on one of her dripping locks of green-tinted hair. She scowled at him, pushing him back.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're an idiot," she informed him solemnly, making her way towards the shore.

Travis grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "You know you love me for it anyways," he said with a wide, mischievous smile.

And maybe, although she wouldn't admit it just yet, she did. At least a little bit anyways.


End file.
